Royal Heirarchy
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 1**

"YAHOO!!!!" Ikki shouted as he sped through the streets of Tokyo along with the rest of Kogarasumaru, mostly meaning Kazu and Agito. As the three sped began to turn a corner, the alley they were about to enter collapsed into a pile of rubble.

"W-What the...Ringo...what are you doing with that asshole?!" Ikki shouted as Ringo stood beside Nike, who completely dwarfed her.

"Kazu. Agito. Come with us." Ringo said gently, trying to stay as calm as possible. There was a silence.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing with that bastard, he _killed _Spitfire!" Kazu said, trying to reason with the redhead.

"Kazu and Agito, we need you. This is not a Genesis - Sleeping Forest thing, this is an international thing, and we need you two." Ringo said as Nike stood, attempting to keep his cool. Finally, Onigiri and Buccha caught up to the rest of the group. There was a silence.

"What do you want with them?" Ikki asked.

"Agito, it's been 3 years now." Ringo said, looking at the Fang King, who nodded in realization.

"Wimp, let's go." Agito said, talking to Kazu who looked at him oddly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ikki said, grabbing Kazu's arm and pulling him back. The three kings looked at him before Agito switched back to Akito.

"The Royal Heirarchy Tournament, where the kings of the greatest coutries come duke it out in the F - A rank challenges in order to see which one has the most powerful kings This is going to be the 2nd actual one, but it's supposed to be the 3rd one." Akito explained.

"Wait a second, I'm a king!" Ikki shouted.

"(sigh) Ikki-kun, do you have a regalia. Because if you don't...then it doesn't count." Akito said. His words hit Ikki like a hammer. Ikki then glared at Nike.

"Why are you looking at me? Sora's the one who stole Bagram, not me." Nike said with a dark smile. Ringo let out a small breath as Ikki let go of Kazu's arm.

"Have fun." Ikki spat as he flew out of the alley.

"Kazu, Agito...make us proud." Buccha said as he and Onigiri went after Ikki.

"Come on, everybody else is waiting." Ringo said. Nike left, with Ringo and the Kogarasumaru kings behind her. The four soon entered the Trophaeum, where the other 6 kings were sitting in a circular formation. Nike took his seat while Ringo showed Kazu and Agito to their seats. A large t.v. soon appeared from the right wall, causing the people on that side to have to turn around. The t.v. was high enough so that the people on the opposite end could see clearly.

Nike turned on the t.v., revealing on the screen four groups of people. On the top of one screen said **U.S. (America), **on the one to it's left, said **England (Great Britain)** then under that, **Chile**, and beside Chile was **Sydney (Australia)**.

"Is everybody present?" Sora asked, officially beginning business.

"Space King, here." A girl on the American screen said.

"Light King, here." A boy on the British screen said.

"Uh, what's going on?" Kazu whispered to Agito. Sora gave him an annoyed glance before turning back around. As Kazu looked at the table, a paper with red writing caught his attention.

_Right now, Japan is the champion and as such it is Sora's, Japan's leader, job to make sure the other leaders are here. We're going to discuss a few things and that will be it..._ The note went on but Kazu was distracted when he heard Ikki's name being mentioned.

"That little brat. He was a disgrace to the sky so I clipped his wings." Sora chuckled darkly, earning him a glare from Kazu, Agito, and Ringo.

"Only the sky is allowed to judge those who dwell in it...and the wind...is just a citizen...no rights but to obey the sky. The tournament will be held in Japan. Is that okay with every one else." Another kid said from the American screen. Sora glared at him.

"Sounds good to me. Good day." The Light King said as he prepared to turn off his screen.

"Wait. Be prepared to have an extra king." Agito said. Sora and Nike looked at him, as did everyone else.

"Are you kidding me? We already added two to the original 8 and now you want us to add another?!" The American kid said with the Space King/Queen giving an agreeing look.

"Yeah." Agito said. There was a tense silence.

"We'll call again in three days. Good day." The British captain said as his screen went black. The other three teams turned off their screens as well.

"Now, Agito-kun, how will Ikki-kun make a working Regalia in 3 days?" Sora asked, somewhat hoping for an answer.

"Do you know where Noyamano and Sumeragi are?" Agito asked with a smirk. Their eyes wide open, the twins turned around to see that the two girls' seats were empty.

"..." Sora mumbled. Agito and Kazu got up.

"See ya later...ass." Agito said as he the blond walked off. It took all of his self control to keep Sora from killing the two.

At the Noyamano house, Ikki was laying down on the roof with Buccha and Onigiri beside him.

"Ikki-kun!" The trio heard Kururu shouted. They turned to see her and Ringo coming towards the roof. When they landed, Kururu sat down with Ringo beside her.

"What do you two want?" Ikki asked.

"We're going to build you a regalia, so that you can enter the Royal Heirarchy tournament." Kururu said as she leaped onto a tree and climbed down onto the ground. She took off her backpack and dumped it onto the ground, revealing parts and tools of all kind. Another backpack emptied its contents onto the pile. And finally a large WIND bag fell onto the pile.

"That's not mine." Kururu said.

"No, it's mine." Agito said with Kazu beside him.

"Ringo?" Ikki asked, looking up at the red head, who smiled down on him.

"Come on, we're building the Storm Regalia now." Ringo said as she pushed Ikki off the roof. The crow landed on the ground with a crash as the other three also jumped from the roof. After a couple of hours of building, eating, sleeping, slacking off, etc; the Storm Regalia was finished. Ringo then crashed onto the ground.

"Oh geez, that took forever. Ikki, must you be so picky?" She said. Ikki looked at his new Regalia, mumbling something about how geniuses like himself can only have the best.

"Come on Ikki-kun, try them on. If you want, I'll ride with you." Akito said.

"I'll come too." Ringo said, much to Akito's annoyance.

"Me three." Kururu said, adding to Akito's anger.

"Let's all go!" Kazu said then nearly avoiding a fang.

"AGITO?!?! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Just practicing a new move." Agito said sadistically. Soon, all of the riders were flying through the air.

"Now, Ikki, test them out!" Kururu shouted.

"K! Super Genius Kick-Ass Ultimate Regalia GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikki shouted as his Regalia activated. Excluding the sonic boom that was made, there was silence.

"What kind of fucked up name is that, fuck. That dumbass." Agito said. The others nodded in agreement.

"YAHOOOOOO!!!!" Ikki shouted as he seemed to fly around in a circle.

"Cyclone Crush!!" Ikki shouted as a tornado was formed over the water. The group looked in awe as the water was absorbed into the tornado and was shot everywhere. One of the water splashes hit the roof near Onigiri, collapsing it and causing him to fall in.

"What!" Ringo shouted. _That tornado is going so fast...the water...that tornado is spraying water bullets!_ Ringo explained to herself as she leaped through the hole in the roof. The other AT-ers followed suit as the water bullets continued to spray.

"TYPHOON TERROR!!!!!" Ikki screamed as he dove into the eye of the tornado and performed a roundhouse kick. From the window, the group could see the huge gust of air demolish a small island.

"That...is incredible." Ringo said as the tornado began to collapse into the water.

"TSUNAMI TITAN!!!" Ikki screamed again as he sent the water into itself, creating a huge splash.

At the Noyamano household, Ikki was still screaming.

"That was amazing! And the Regalia didn't even break!" Ikki said with a smile as he crashed onto the grass. Ringo and Kururu found themselves smiling at the black-haired boy they both loved. Ringo's cell phone then went off.

"Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the number.

"**Looks like Ikki is part of the kingdom...unfortunately.**" Came Sora's voice.

"Sora?" Ringo asked.

"**AND?!"** Came Rika's voice. The group could also hear a crack.

"**I'm, ow, really s-OW!! Sorry for -OW!!! Will you stop, I can't apologize if I'm screaming in pain!!!**" Sora shouted. Ikki couldn't help but smile after Ringo put it on speaker.

**"I'm really sorry for stealing Bagram...but now you have a better Regalia. See, everything works out for the best...OOOWWWW!!! **_(Rika)_** Don't make it seem positive, why I should beat the shit out of you so bad that you'll wish you were meeting the Shinigami!!**" Rika's voice blasted from the phone.

The group smiled (insert group hug) as Ikki screamed to the high heavans.

**Okay, so this went alot longer that I thought it would, but whatever. Anyway, it was fun writing so please review and I'll try to update soon, Thanks, FD out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 2**

Three days later, all of the Japanese kings, including Ikki, were seated around the table as the t.v. switched on. The head kings of the other nations looked incredibly pissed.

"Yes! Taylor, five bucks!" He shouted looking at a dark haired boy with thin glasses. He silently handed him a 5 dollar bill and then the meeting started.

"Sora...why are there thirteen kings?" The Space Queen asked with a dark look in her eyes.

"I e-mailed you the video yesterday. Have you got it yet?" Sora replied calmly, although it wasn't hard to tell he was still annoyed about Ikki becoming a King. However, he did not think about his rage, since Rika had probably installed a securtiy camera around here. The memory of their talk washed over him, giving him a slightly depressed feeling.

**FLASHBACK**

"..."

"Rika? What's wrong?" Sora asked looking at Rika.

"We're through." She said bluntly. (They were goin' out right? oh well)

"What? Why?" Sora asked. He was positive he hadn't forgotten any important dates, so he had no idea what the break-up could possibly be about.

"_Why_? That's what _I_ should be asking!? What the fuck were you thinking?!" Rika shouted. He eyes were burning with anger, but the tears falling from them seemed to be dousing them out.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. Rika glared at him.

"I got him when I was eight...fifteen years ago." She said, staring into empty space. It took Sora a while to realize that she was talking about Ikki. He was mad that he had forgotten Rika in his almost-perfect plan for the Sky Regalia. He knew that any excuse he could possibly come up with would me nothing to his new ex.

"What?! Nothing to say?!" Rika growled. Sora's mind was racing to find a good answer, but nothing came up. And with that the redhead turned around and left the house. She then turned around and tackled Sora to the ground and pulled out a cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"What are y-"

"Say sorry, now!" Rika hissed.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Even now, Sora still hadn't heard from Rika.

"Sora, if I have to say your name one more time..." England's Light King let his threat hang. Sora blinked and looked at the annoyed kings.

"Aw, is the wittle Wind King having relationship twoubles." The blond taunted. He was now wearing sunglasses. He smiled sadistically at Agito before the Space Queen began speaking.

"Tomorrow, four your time. Good bye." She said as her screen switched off. The other screens followed. As the other kings left, Nike came up to his brother.

"Get your head in the game." Nike hissed quietly. Next, Ringo came up shyly. Sora's glare was quickly extinguished as she gave him a piece of paper.

"She's still livid with you, but she said if you start now, you might be able to make it up to her when you're thirty." Ringo said before she left. Sora's eyes fell to the paper. Destler Barlett was going to have a match tonight at about 10:45. An invitation was taped neatly on the bottom of the page. With that, Sora got up. That night, DB's opponent left the ring with both of his arms broken, his ankle twisted a full 180, his other leg broken in three places, a fractured skull, and permanently damaged cheekbones. Sora was three seconds late for the match.

At 4:30, the entire Japan Team, along with the English team and the Chilean team were waiting for the American team. Finally, a familiar blond head appeared from one of the food courts. There were ear buds in his ears.

"Yo, they're here!" He shouted. The other twelve American kings followed him to the other three teams. Sora stuck out his hand, as did America's Space Queen, the Light King, and the Wind King of Chile somehow all shook each other's hand.

"Go." They all said. In a blink of an eye, fifty-two King-level AT riders flew through the airport.

"So, that's the current Storm King, huh?" The blond kid (who I will identify as America's Wind king, Jacob White). Agito, who happened to be next to him, turned his head.

"Yeah." Jacob blinked, as he was not expecting an answer. The blond then nodded and then disappeared.

"So, is that really him?" Asked America's Flame king, Aaron King. Jacob nodded and a sadistic smile began making its way onto Aaron's face. Ringo, slowly made her way to Ikki.

"Um, Ikki?" She asked softly. The crow-brained Wind king of Japan looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"...Good luck, all of these guys are really powerful." The redhead said. Ikki blinked and then shrugged.

"Whatever." Ikki replied. Ringo then skated off to find Sora. When she found him, Sora had just broken up with the other head kings.

"What do you want?" He growled. Ringo kept a sullen face.

"What do you think? I hear that these guys are some of the strongest in the world. Do you think we've trained hard enough?" Sora seemed to take the question into consideration.

"Our kings are all pretty powerful. Besides, we have a week to train and if America keeps with tradition, they won't be training, which will give us an edge." He finally answered. Ringo nodded at this answer and skated off. As soon as the Air Trekkers got outside, they heard an annoyingly familiar voice call out to them, Agito in specific. It was his brother, Kaito, with WIND helicoptors everywhere.

"Are you insane?! That's a sure-fire way to cause an internation incident!!" America's Space Queen shouted. Kaito blinked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hm...I'll go check on that. But mark my words, I will be back!!" Kaito said as a large smoke bomb crashed into the ground. When the kings got out of the smoke, WIND was gone.

"What was that?" The Space Queen asked.

"Wait you didn't know, then how'd you know it was gonna cause an internation incident?!" Ikki shouted. The Space Queen looked at him.

"I was talking to that creepy guy who keeps looking at me." She said pointing to an old man who winked at her. She pulled out her cell phone and the old man turned back to his paper.

**Okay, this chapter really didn't go the way I wanted it to, but I guess it'll have to do, since I don't feel like changing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 3**

All of the kings were currently inside of the Tropaeum Tower, with the head kings looking at each other.

"Wind King of Japan: Takeuchi Sora." Sora said loudly and boldly.

"Space Queen of America: Amy Smith." Said the Space Queen. She had long, silky black hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

"Light King of Englad: John Rowan." The Light King said in his thick British accent. John had an average appearance consisting of brown hair and eyes. Compared to the other head kings, he was very pale.

"Rainbow King of Chile: Antonio Rodriguez." Antonio barked. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. All of the kings were roughly the same age, but the single queen was probably about 16 or 17.

"We have one week before the tournament begins. During the week, the teams have all right to train, observe other teams, and look at the courses. Meeting adjourned." Sora announced before quickly leaving the room. The rest of the Japanese team followed him. Then, one by one, the other teams began to leave.

**During the week**

"Cyclone Crush!" Ikki shouted creating a giant tornado. Ringo stood on the ground, bracing herself for the attack. At the time, Ringo had convinced Agito to train Ikki and Kazu in the limited time they had.

"Pile Tornado!" Ikki shouted as he kicked a smaller tornado from the giant tornado. Ringo barely dodged the drilling tornado as she activated her own Regalia.

"Infinite Chain: Turquoise Sonia!" Ringo shouted as she charged towards the tornado.

"Levithian!" Shouted Agito as two fangs made their way past Ringo and the tornado almost instantly disappeared as Ikki charged towards Ringo, dodging the fangs. Agito barely dodged a charging Kazu by leaping into the air. Kazu then appeared behind him. Agito charged a fang.

"Time, stop!" Kazu commanded. Suddenly Agito froze and fell to the ground. He found himself able to move seconds before he hit the ground and launched a Bloody Blade Fang. The fang seeming hit Kazu, but the blond had disappeared, leaving small fireballs in his place. A sadistic smile made its way onto Agito's face as fire appeared around him.

"Typhoon Terror!" Ikki shouted with a roundhouse kick, sending a huge burst of air towards Ringo, who cancelled it with her 'vines'. She appeared beside Ikki, taking him down with a bunch of thorns. Back on the ground, Kazu found himself on the defense, dodging fang after fang from Agito, who currently had the high ground. Kazu looked up for a second and saw Ikki. The two nodded and Kazu disappeared.

"Fuck! Ringo watch out!" Agito shouted as he dodged a pile tornado. Agito then sent a Levithian towards Ikki, who created a shield with the wind. Sora watched the four, from a safe distance away. The wind king found himself somewhat surprised at the level of skill. He made a face of disgust at the thought and went to go find his brother. He wasn't really surprised by what he saw.

"Dammit." Om said, panting hard. Panting along with her were Nue, and Gabishi. Nike stood looking at them with a small grin on his face. Nike's face then changed from a cocky smile into a confused state. For all he knew, Nike had just gone completely. Nue nodded at his teammates who attacked Nike with everything they had. Bubbles and shells slammed into Nike, sending him back.

"You little brats!" Nike hissed. Sora looked on with interest when he felt a presence beside him. He was mildly surprised to see Yoshitsune standing beside him.

"Well, cap'n, looks like everyone else is having fun. How about you and me?" Sora thought it over. Yoshitsune was by far the 3rd strongest person on the team, and dangerously close to the skill, deadliness, and power of his own brother. Sora cracked a smile.

"Sounds fun." He answered and Yoshitsune chuckled before walking away.

**Ikki and Kazu vs Ringo and Agito**

All four of the high school students were panting, with the two teams staring at each other. They had had fun, but it was also becoming a dangerous competition between the two teams. Ikki and Kazu looked at each other smiled, leaving Ringo and Agito confused and paranoid.

_Fuck,_ thought Agito as he prepared for the worst. In a flash, Kazu was in the air, creating an incredible display of fire. Ringo cursed when she noticed Ikki besides him. The flames then rained down, forcing Agito and Ringo to dodge for their lives. Agito countered some of the flames with fangs, and Ringo took out some of them with her whips.

"Apocalypse!" Shouted Ikki and Kazu as the flames increased in number and velocity.

"Bloody Blade Fang!" Agito shouted as he flung the fang into the air, where Ringo chased it. She turned and the resulting sonic boom pushed the blade fang to go even faster. Ikki created a wall of wind while Kazu froze time. The fang cut through both shields...

**Sora vs Yoshitsune **

The battleground was completely ruined and, luckily, owned by Genesis. There were deep ditches everywhere and even there was even a hole in one of the many hills. Both Sora and Yoshitsune were panting. So far, the match had consisted of Sora throwing random blasts of wind and Yoshitsune redirecting them, which was not fun for either of them. Sora created a huge burst of wind.

_What, he still had that much power?_ The rumble king thought as he charged straight towards the wind. He then did a summersault and used his regalia's ability, sending the surrounding wind everywhere, including back at Sora, who blocked it with a wall of wind. Sora then created a huge tornado.

"Damn." Yoshitsune said bluntly as the tornado washed over him. The tornado then exploded, sending both Japanese kings flying backwards. As Sora looked up, he saw Yoshitsune sitting down, with a relaxed smile on his face, as if he didn't just redirect one of Sora's most powerful techniques.

**Om, Nue, and Gabishi vs Nike**

It had basically become a battle between Nue and Nike, with Om and Gabishi occasionally throwing in a combo attack. The earth began shaking and Nue tapped into his regalia's power as he sped towards Nike.

"Thunder Bullet!" He shouted.

At about 4 feet, Nike could feel the electricity coming from Nue, and his body was beginning to feel numb. Nue then collapsed at about 2 feet from Nike, who found himself paralyzed.

"Om! Gabishi! Take us to the Trophaeum." Nike commanded. Om reached for Nue then jumped back. It was apparent that he was still charged. Om frowned a bit, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth. She then nodded as she turned around. Bubbles appeared and lifted Nue off the ground, while Gabishi wrapped Nike's arm around his shoulder. By the time that the four had arrived, Nue was concious, but slightly dizzy and everybody was back. Of all of them, Yoshitsune looked the worst, with his shirt completely gone and his pants almost fully shredded.

"Damn, what happened to you guys?" Ikki asked, noting the trashed appearance of the four kings.

**Whoa, this chapter went a lot longer than I thought it would, but whatevs. Did yall like it? please review and tell me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 4**

It was still dark outside when a knock came to Ikki's door. He groggily opened the door to reveal Kururu standing there.

"Sumeragi? What are you doing here?" He asked as he allowed the pink-haired girl to enter his room. The Pledge King made her way to the window and stared out into Tokyo city. Ikki came up behind her.

"I don't know, I'm just kinda nervous, you know?" Kururu said, her eyes not leaving the breathtaking sight that captivated Ikki's eyes.

"I guess." There was a silence as the two continued to stare out into the city.

"It's so pretty." Kururu said as the hundreds of thousands of lights lit up her eyes. Ikki agreed and the two spent a chunk of the night staring out the window. Ikki blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around his room.

_Man, I must've fell asleep last night..._Ikki thought as he turned around. The sight caused him to rocket out of the bed.

"Ow!" Kururu said as her head hit the mattress and looked around. Her eyes almost instantly locked onto Ikki, who was oddly interested in the floor. When her mind pieced everything together, her face went apple red. It didn't really help the two when Ringo walked in. Ikki opened his mouth but no sound came out while Kururu gulped at Ringo's glare.

"R-Ringo, we didn't do anything...right?..." Ikki blurted, looking towards Kururu for confirmation who hastily nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I-I was j-just nervous about today, so I came in here to talk to Ikki and then we started looking at the city-"

"Just get ready." Ringo spat as she slammed the door behind her. The two knew they were probably in a lot of trouble. Regardless they raced (literally) to get ready and meet the other kings downstairs, where they met up with a very confused looking Kazu. The three newbies looked at each other and then around the Trophaeum.

"Um, where are we supposed to be?" Kazu asked. He and Ikki turned to Kururu who shrugged. They wandered around until they came to the meeting room. They slowly opened the door to reveal the four head kings. Sora glared at them.

"Oh, hi!" Amy said, turning towards them. Now that they got a good look at her, Ikki and Kazu noticed something about Amy...she was hot! Her dark hair covered her left eyes, leaving only a deep brown eye to look at the three.

"We're sorry. We're just trying to find everyone." Kururu said as she shut the door, snapping Ikki and Kazu out of their daze.

"Whoa..." Kazu said. Ikki just nodded. Just then, Ringo snuck up on the trio and tapped Kururu on the shoulder. The pink-haired Pledge king squeaked when she saw the redhead. Ikki and Kazu turned around, ready for a fight. Ikki and Kururu were still tense as Ringo led them to the break room, where all of the other kings were hanging out. A lot of the Japanese kings (excluding Nue) were talking in the left of the room. Nue was with the Americans, specifically a blonde-haired girl.

"Damn...America's got a lot of hot girls." Ikki said bluntly. A cough from the girls caused him to stop talking.

"Um, who is that?" Kazu asked. Ringo turned to look at the girl. She turned back to look at Kazu and then at the girl. Ikki and Kururu were doing it also.

"What?" The Flame king asked.

"You two look the same." Ikki answered as he continued checking for confirmation. Kazu looked at the girl and shrugged.

"Anyway, that's America's Gem King, Sarah..." Ringo trailed off again, much to Kazu's agitation.

"Sarah...?" He asked.

"Mikura." Ringo answered. There was a silence as Kazu continued staring at Sarah, who was too caught up in her conversation with Nue to notice the four kings staring at her.

"W-whatever, it's probably just a coincidence..." Kazu said, although, he didn't sound as if he really believed what he said.

"Yeah..." The other said as they made their way to the Japanese section. Minutes later, the head kings came into the room.

"Alright, let's go!" Amy said loudly. America looked at her, as did everybody else. The four then turned to leave, with everybody behind them. Once they got outside, everybody noticed a yellow brick road.

"The first challenge will be an F-class 'Dash'. The first five to the finish line are the winners. Just follow..."Amy was going to say more, but began snickering. While Sora glared at her, Agito translated for the newbies (Ikki, Kazu, and Kururu).

"Yellow Brick Road." Amy finished as she looked up. She nodded and a gun shot went off and the AT kings were off. There were flames from some of the Flame kings and Sora, Ikki, as well as other kings soared over the other kings. Sora, along with the other head kings were surprised to barely see Kazu barely behind them.

"Whoa...he looks like Sarah." Amy said. England's Light King, John, smirked as he disappeared.

"Shit." Amy said as she activated her regalia.

"Starry Road!" She called as she leaped into the air. She ended up about 40 feet in the air before she began riding. Ikki stared in awe as she landed between him and Sora. The head American king was beside Sora in seconds, although she was a lot higher up than he was. About 15 minutes later, the first five, being the head kings along with Kazu, waited for the last king to get there.

"Wow, you're pretty fast." Amy said, turning to Kazu, who blushed and looked down. He didn't know what she said but it sounded like a compliment. And given Sora's slight glare it probably was.

"So you're the new Flame king, huh?" Amy asked, now speaking in Japanese, albeit a different dialect. Kazu looked at her and nodded.

"Y-yeah." He answered. The last person, England's Water king made it.

**Okay, well here's chapter 4, I hope u guys enjoy it. sorry for not updating this one last weekend like i said i would, but the kingdom hearts idea wouldn't go away. anyway, please review and thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 5**

**I guess I should put this up, even tho nobody's said anything. I don't own Air Gear. Oh! Great, the mangaka tensai, does. PS, I guess I made a mistake in chapter 2. There are actually 44 kings, not 52.**

"It looks like Japan takes the lead." The Light King, John Rowan, said with a sly grin. His voice, however, was laced with envy. Antonio (Chile's Rainbow King) looked at John suspiciously. The British head king noticed this and his smile broadened to the point that Sora and even Amy were starting to become wary.

"Anyway," Sora said with a cough. Everybody (meaning all of the Kings) looked at him. "That was just a teaser, the real thing will be starting in six hours. Take the rest of the day to do whatever." The Japanese Wind King spoke near perfect English, much to the rookies (Ikki, Kazu, Kururu) surprise. Agito came up and translated.

"So, what now?" Ikki asked. Kazu shrugged.

"I'm gonna go see if my disciples are practicing." Ikki said with a shrug as he skated off. Kazu decided to follow him, along with Agito and Kururu. The four, after a couple of minutes, found Buccha, Onigiri, and Emily racing and doing other training exercises. They stood there for a while, until Emily noticed her Kazu-sama.

"Kazu-sama?!" She cried incredulously. The blond gave a small smile as she, Buccha, and Onigiri ran to their friends.

"So...how is it?" Emily asked as the group strolled down a random neighborhood. Ikki shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess." He said. The silence that ensued was deafening. The realization hit Kogarasumaru hard. They were in two different worlds, two different social classes, Kings and commoners. They soon came to the Noyamano house, which seemed even more distant to Ikki than his team. As he entered the house, he was surprised to Rika. She turned to look at him and time stood still. Ikki didn't even notice Rika coming closer until she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Be careful, Ikki-kun." She said hoarsely. Ikki felt a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away. His shirt was wet with Rika's tears. He could see the Noyamanos, his sisters, looking at him and behind him, he could feel the non-kings of Kogarasumaru looking at him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ikki said, trying to keep a cool front. "It-It's me you're talking to. I'm-" The lump had enlarged so that no air could pass through. There was a shuffling noise and Ikki could feel somebody hugging him from the back. The smell and the slow, sad breathing told him that it was Ringo. Before he knew it, Ikki found himself in the middle of a group hug. A thought then crossed his mind.

"Agito?"

"Nope!" Akito piped. Ikki smiled. The hug quickly dispersed and the various ATers scattered around the house. Somehow, all of the members of Kogarasumaru, including Kururu, were able to squeeze inside of Ikki's room. They sat there in silence for a while. Finally Buccha spoke up.

"You guys should be proud of yourselves. I've been doin' this for years and I've never got to where you are now. Figures, an international tournament. Good luck." Even Agito felt touched (and some say the shark's heart grew three sizes that day).

**_Six hours later_**

Ikki, Agito, Kazu, Kururu, and Ringo were the last to get to where everybody was waiting, thinking about the events of the day. The sky was a beautiful reddish-pink-orange color as the head kings stood before their subordinates. Sora then began speaking.

"It is now time for the hurdle-dash. Each group will send four people. A starter, two racers, and a finisher. You may place them wherever you would like as long as all four of them move. If it's not obvious, the winner will be the team who finishes first. You have three minutes to prepare a team." He said. He then stepped down and went to his group.

"Our starter will be Kazu. I will be next, then Nike, and Yoshitsune will finish up." Sora said when he got their. It took a few seconds for what he said to click. He then continued.

"Kazu, the track is 20 km. You will start off with 5 km, which stops at that large building," Sora said pointing towards a skyscraper. Kazu nodded. "Nike, when I get to you, go 5 km and Yoshitsune, you finish off the last three km. Got it?" The Japanese Wind King asked. The four participants nodded. As they looked up, they found that everybody had finished planning as well.

"Ready?" Amy asked. Sora nodded.

"Let's do this then." She said as everybody took their places.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!! This chapter was so short and sappy. But whatever, I hope you like it anyway. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 6**

As soon as the firecracker exploded in the sky, Kazu was off. To everybody else, he had disappeared. But so had another dangerous foe.

"What the-?!" Kazu yelped as he was slammed into the wall by an invisible force. He quickly got back into the race. As the Japanese Flame King raced, he noticed that the Light King was just barely ahead of him.

"Bye bye." John said. Suddenly, Kazu felt his eyes sting. John went forward, leaving a trail of light. Kazu could just barely see him as a small speck in the distance.

"Wait, it's only five kilometers. What the-?" Kazu stopped. Suddenly, a huge burst of wind brought him back to reality. He looked down and realized he was at the finish line. However, everything was wavy and moving until the blond finally collapsed.

"So that's the power of the Angelic Destruction." Ringo said to herself quietly. Ikki almost ran over to see if Kazu was fine, but Kururu stopped him, saying that it could count as interference.

"What were you saying?" Agito asked, turning towards Ringo.

"Angelic Destruction, the Light King's regalia. They say the Regalia of Light is one of the most deadly regalias, as it is able to tweak the way light enters an opponent's eyes." Ringo replied.

"Ah, illusions. Sucks for the wimp." Agito said as he turned his attention back to the race.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sora came at a slight disadvantage to England's Water King, which in turn put him at a huge disadvantage. The Water King, James Help, had a wall of bubbles separating himself from Sora. Meanwhile, Amy was riding high in the sky, easily clearing any building. She smiled when she noticed that Sora and Chile's Fang King, Ricky Martinez, stuck behind a wall of bubbles.

"How 'bout a temporary alliance?" Ricky asked in accented English. Sora looked at him oddly at first, but then agreed. With a nod, Ricky flipped onto his hands and performed a kick, creating a fang. Sora then amplified the fang, allowing it to slice through the wall of bubbles and nearly hitting James.

"Kazeryu!" Sora shouted. A huge gust in the form of a spiraling dragon appeared and began its rampage. First it slammed into James, sending the Water King into a wall, and then it turned to do the same to Ricky. Sora smirked as Ricky and James fell from the walls of the alleyway. As Sora neared Nike, he searched for the final remaining contestant. Behind him, he could hear James and Ricky gaining. Just as Sora reached for Nike's hand, Amy appeared from the sky, tagging the hand of her partner.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

America's Thorn King, Jacob Chutes, skated as fast as he could while also trying to keep moving from the street to the walls. He had both heard and seen the devastation that Nike could cause with his Regalia, and didn't want to be the next victim.

"Die!" Nike shouted in Japanese. He activated his Regalia and directed it towards Jacob, who kept moving from surface to surface, thus 'dodging' the ability of Nike's Regalia.

"Dryad's Claws!" Jacob shouted, activating his Regalia. Six whips, thinner than Ringo's, shot from his ATs and towards Nike, who expertly dodged them. Nike then proceeded to destroy the buildings around Jacob. Nike let out a bloodcurdling laugh as the buildings began to crumble. Jacob, keeping his eyes fixed on the race, destroyed each piece of rubble before it hit him.

"Well I'll be damned. A lot tougher than Noyamano." Nike said quietly as he and Jacob stayed almost neck-to-neck. The two were both distracted when Chile's Rainbow King shot past them on a mix between the Flame and Bloody roads.

"Shit!" Jacob cursed as he dodged an onslaught of fangs from Antonio. Then an idea formed inside of his head. Instead of dodging the next fang, Jacob grinded and then used his 'Dryad's Claws' to redirect the s uper fast fang towards Nike, who was already having problems dodging fangs.

"Damn you." Nike said as the redirected fang came towards him. Nike attempted to dodge, but instead, the fang sliced through his shoulders. Wincing slightly, he still kept his tie with Jacob for 2nd place. Meanwhile, Jacob tried relentlessly to attack Antonio, but to avail. Antonio, who had activated a Thorn regalia of his own kept batting Jacob's whips away. Finally, the trio, with England's Gem King trailing behind them, tagged their waiting partners.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was an almost effortless victory for Yoshitsune, who easily kept ahead of his competition...at least, that's what Yoshitsune had hoped it would be like. While he was in first place, behind him, the other three kings had gotten the idea to attack him together, forcing Yoshitsune to keep his regalia activated. And then, the three all attacked at the same time, causing Yoshitsune to laugh.

"Counter: Shinsoku!" The Rumble King said loudly as the attacks hit him. Instead of redirecting them, as he had been doing for the past minute or so, he instead used the attacks to propel him forwards, earning him the win. He was followed by America's Flame King, England's Thorn Queen, and Chile's Fang Queen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As soon as Kazu opened his eyes, purple-ish dots clouded most of his vision. His head hurt and it was hard to see what was going on. He could barely see Ikki, Agito, Ringo, and Kururu hovering over him.

"You okay?" Ringo asked. Kazu slowly got up, still dizzy.

"What happened?" The blond flame-king asked.

"That Light King's regalia really screwed ya up, huh?" Agito asked in a friendly insult.

"Yeah, I can hardly see crap." Kazu said. Slowly but surely his vision was coming back. As he looked around, he found Sora with his arms crossed. The spots were still there, but Kazu could clearly see the scowl on Sora's face.

"Hurry up and get better or we'll have to use Aeon Clock. Now that I think about it, take your time." Sora said, although he seemed to be talking more to himself than to Kazu.

"I'm fine." Kazu replied.

"Take off the glasses." Sora said with a challenging smirk. Confused, Kazu reached for his face. He then took off the glasses that he felt and bright hospital lights flooded his eyes.

"Ow!" He cried as he put the sunglasses back on. Sora chuckled.

"What the hell was that?!" The blond shouted.

"Like Wanijima said, the Light King screwed you up. His regalia allows him to interfere with the way your brain interprets light waves. Has a nasty little side-affect too." Sora explained while leaving the room. Kazu glared in his direction until a soft hand came down on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikura-kun, you just have to wait for your eyes to get back to normal. Then you'll be fine." Kururu said. The flame king sighed and followed his friends out of the room.

**Okay then, well sorry for the wait, I'm not a great updater (as I'm sure you've noticed). Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Air Gear.**

Ikki, Kazu, and Kururu gazed at the numerous huge cubes that were suspended about 50 feet above them. The 44 contestants were in an enormous warehouse where the cubes were being hung from two thick chains and a thin, barely visible wire. This was where the third event, which would be explained by the Light King John, would be taking place.

"Welcome to the third event. This match will be a two-on-two cube battle. Each group will send a team of two to take on another team of two. The teams are allowed to choose the teams, but the battle arrangements will be randomized. The Pledge Kings and Queens will not be participating. No two teams will fight twice, but the team with the most wins, wins. If there is a tie, each team will send one fighter each for a tie-breaker match." John explained before breaking off to join his own teams.

"Well, in order to save time, Ringo and I already made the teams. If you have a problem with them, suck it up and get with your partner. We don't know when you'll be fighting, so if you have to go somewhere, don't wander out of hearing distance." Sora said in a demanding fashion. Before anyone could protest, he held out a piece of paper with the teams on them.

"Um, Kazu-kun, are you able to fight?" Ringo asked. Kazu looked at her, confused, until he remembered his eyes. Experimentally, he lifted the sunglasses. The warehouse lights were bright, but Kazu's eyes had adjusted just enough that the light didn't cause enormous pain.

"It's more comfortable with the glasses on, but I'm fine." The blond answered. Sora nodded and turned around. Only Team America was still talking, but they finished quickly after Japan. John gave a slight chuckle.

"Then let us begin." He said with a snap of his fingers. **JP: Wind-Thorn vs CH: Flame-Fang** appeared in huge letters on a large screen that seemingly came out of nowhere. Ringo almost felt sorry for the team she was against.

"Let's go." Sora said coldly as he walked towards an elevator that would bring them up towards their cube. Chile's Flame and Fang Queen and King (respectively) did the same.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**BEGIN!!!!!** Flashed on the screen in complementary colors.

Chile's Flame Queen said something in Spanish before she charged. Sora and Ringo remained calm and still as a Flame Road began to surround them. Sora smirked, which then turned into a full-out maniacal laugh. Ringo on the other hand looked at the Fang King somberly.

"I'm sorry, but you will not be able to unleash your Road." The redhead said in accented English. Just then, her whips activated. Still laughing, Sora created a huge gust of wind that blew both him and Ringo into the air.

"Flaming Chain!" The Flame Queen screamed in Spanish. The coil-like Flame Road she had created began to tighten around the two Japanese Kings. The Fang King smirked from a distance. He then began to tremble when he felt a presence behind.

"Fall of the Sakura." Ringo said in Japanese. The Fang King screamed as thorns cut into his skin. The Flame Road dispersed suddenly as the Flame Queen began to fall.

"Angelina!" The Chilean Fang King cried when the Flame Queen hit the ground. Sora could then be seen using one hand to protect himself from the fire and using the other to manipulate the wind that carried Ringo around.

"Hn, appropriate name." Agito said from the ground. It was actually Akito who noticed first what was going on. It was also Akito who noted that the battle was not over yet. As if to prove his point, a frustrated cry came from the cube.

"Don't worry, there are still more petals to fall." Sora asked as he moved Ringo towards the bloody Fang King. He quickly realized what had happened.

"Shit, what are you doing!?" Ringo screeched as a Bloody Road appeared and a fang almost hit her. Sora, using both hands, put his partner behind the Fang King. Almost instantly, a column of fire blocked his view of Ringo, who let out a startled shreik.

"Damn fucking bastards." Sora growled as he shot forward so quickly that the cube itself shuddered and began swinging. An onslaught of fangs came towards Sora who deflected them unflinchingly with a gust of wind. He took out the Fang King with a KazeRyu, which also served to attack the Flame Queen.

_Using your own blood to make the Bloody Road, good job Pablo. _Chile's Rainbow King Antonio thought to himself.

"She's fast." Ringo noted as she used her whips to break out of the flame column that was surrounding her. She then charged towards the Flame Queen, who charged as well. The two were on a collision course when the Flame Queen suddenly stopped. Ringo went upwards a bit and then performed a flip that caused her whips to fall down on the Flame Queen.

"RINGO!!" Ikki shouted as six fangs sliced into his friend. Ringo's knee and hips had been cut as well as her shirt. The impact of the fangs, sent her spinning.

"Shuriken Fang!" Chile's Fang King shouted as he formed two fangs facing opposite directions. The fangs then came together forming, predictably, a shuriken-like construct which curved towards Sora.

"Screw you." Sora said coldly as he made a smacking motion with the back of his hand. Wind knocked the fang away from him. Pablo then charged towards the Wind King, who smirked. From below the two, Angelina, the Flame Queen, let out a final squeak. Before Pablo could react, he was smacked towards the ground by Ringo's thorns.

"I didn't kill her." Ringo said to Sora.

"Not surprised." Sora replied. The two slowly fell to the ground, slowed by Sora's wind manipulation. Then, Pablo shot into the sky.

"What willpower." Ringo said, amazed. For the first time, Ringo got to look at his face. Pablo looked to be about Sora's age. His face and body were square and strong. He had tan skin and curly black hair that had begun to straighten due to his sweating.

"It's annoying." Sora said. Pablo then propelled himself forward using two fangs. For a brief half a second, his eyes flicked towards Angelina and then back to Sora and Ringo who just stood there watching him. Save for Ringo's clothes, the two looked completely unharmed. Pablo was going to change that.

"Here it comes. El Chupacabra." Pablo said as he slowly began tilting to the left. His Bloody Road trailed behind him as he began to spin.

"Shit." Sora said as fangs began launched off in almost every direction. Sora attempted to move towards Angelina's body, but the fangs limited his movement.

"What's wrong with these fangs?" Ringo asked slowly. Sora noticed that Ringo was on to something...

**HELLO READERS!!!!!!!! um yeah...as usual I'm here to apologize for terrible updates as well as say CLIFFIE!!!!!! Anyway, wow a lot sure has happened in Air Gear for those of you who are reading it. I can't believe Yoshitsune died -tear-. And then it looks like the story is back on track. So keep up with it and keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing this and keep reading AIR GEAR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Every couple of years, the kings of the AT world duke it out in order to find which nation has the strongest kings. It is time for the next Royal Tournament and this tourny, with involvement of WIND, will prove to be the greatest one ever.**

**Royal Heirarchy**

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own Air Gear.**

Pablo's fangs were beginning to swirl in one collective direction, eventually forming a column that blocked all visibility from outside of the cage. The onlookers could only guess what had happened, but when the fangs had cleared, Chile's Fang King was on the ground with the Flame Queen Angelina on top of him. There was silence as the cage slowly sank to the ground. Once it opened, Sora and Ringo walked out without a second glance. Antonio, the Rainbow King of Chile, and Chile's Thunder King, a young boy helped their two comrades over to Chile's section, where the Pledge King of Chile was waiting. Without warning, the screen let out a small beep and displayed two pairs of teams to battle.

**CH: Thunder-Wind vs GB: Wind-Flame  
AM: Gem-Rumble vs GB: Thorn-Thunder**

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, there will be only be three rounds. The first, obviously, contained one match. This one obviously contains the two and the final round will contain three matches. And the final two matches will take place afterward. Hopefully, the following matches will be a bit more entertaining." John Rowan, England's Light King, said in a sarcastic manner. Numerous glares and a few mutters were pointed at him, but John didn't seem to mind. Oddly enough, he seemed to enjoy the animosity. Without any further interuptions, the two two pairs of teams made their way to their various cages.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**BEGIN!!!!! **The screen flashed again.

Chile's Thunder King, whose name was Leo, looked up at his partner the stunningly beautiful Wind Queen of Chile, Gabriella. The two made a semi-odd pair, a boy who was around 14 without any defining features and an impossibly gorgeous woman almost twice his age. Gabriella looked at the British pair and scoffed while flipping her hair.

"Cocky little sket, aren't ya?" The British Wind King, known as ER (short for Ethan Reddock), said, brilliantly matching Gabriella's arrogance. The British Flame King, Donny, wasted no time with words and instantly disappeared. Gabriella and Leo jumped to the side to avoid a explosion. As soon as Leo's feet touched the ground, ER was in front of him. Oddly, he wasn't moving.

"Damnit Leo, finish him!" Gabriella hissed, the first part in English and the second part in Spanish. Leo swallowed a lump in his throat and forced the electricity to flow through his Regalia, which consisted of his ATs, his gloves, and a vest underneath his shirt. Gabriella let out a yelp just as Leo performed a grind on the nearest cage wall. ER began moving and prevented a crash with the cage by creating a cushion of wind.

Leo's eyes flickered over to Gabriella and by the time they had returned to ER it was too late as Ethan had already trapped him in a column of wind that slammed him against the cage wall and then kept him frozen in mid-air. Donny, the English Flame King, on the other hand was repeatedly being slammed into the floor, walls, and ceiling of the cage.

**...**

So far, America's team was winning...badly. The American Gem King, Ryan, had made it so that the opponents' ATs were cracked but not broken. Everytime the Thorn Queen from England, Elizabeth attempted to move, her ATs would make a terrible cracking noise.

"Damn women, move! Come on, do something! I'm sooo bored!" Ryan exclaimed as his regalia flared up again. This time, instead of targeting the two British queens' ATs, he targeted their clothes, much to the dismay of them and the American Rumble Queen, Katelyn.

"You pig, what the hell do you mean damn women?! And what the fuck? How dare you just tear their clothes you pervert. I mean, really, what on Earth -"

"You know, you really should've stayed a Tuner. You talk too much, hopefully relying on sound would shut you up" Ryan said calmly, cutting Katelyn off. The brunette's face went crimson.

"You racist pig! Why am I even teamed up with you? Have you any shame?" Katelyn exclaimed angrily. While the two argued, the British Thorn and Thunder Queens looked at each other and nodded. Together, they charged, ignoring their cracking ATs. The Thunder Queen, Janet, roared as sparks jumped around her ATs, which were in the shape of thigh-length boots.

"Now, jump!" Elizabeth shouted when she saw Ryan eyeing them. Ryan smirked as Janet came descending towards them. He forced his regalia into hyperdrive and Janet realized with horror that the electricity her regalia was generating had died out. Once she got within arm's reach, Ryan smacked her to the side just in time to see Elizabeth coming towards him. With a sharp turn, the British Thorn Queen's thorns came towards the two American Kings. Then, the thorns just stopped.

**...**

With their respective partners pretty much out of comission, it was Chile's Wind Queen vs England's Wind King. The cage was beginning to swing as the two Wind Road followers repeatedly attacked, seperated, and attacked each other. Then the cage began to swing wildly as each of the two Wind users increased the speeds of their winds. Leo and Donny were both trapped against the walls of the wind. Donny couldn't move without being slammed into a wall and Leo's regalia was useless since the opponent wasn't touching any metal and he was too far away to do anything to ER's ATs/

"Gotta give it to ya slag, you're pretty good!" ER shouted over the winds. Gabriella smiled.

"Why thank you." She said in a slight British accent. ER blinked and for half a millisecond stopped his wind. In that time, Gabriella gained more control and soon ER was forced into a dome of wind to protect himself from Gabriella's wind. Slowly he was being pushed back.

"Shit! Damn bullocks!" ER screamed when his back touched the cage. The heat from Leo's electricity tore through ER like an iron and even Donny felt the immense pain as Leo was using the entire cage as a conductor for his electricity. Seconds later, Donny fell onto his side and ER fell to the ground, giving the win to Chile.

**...**

In the other cage, it was America walking away with a win. When Elizabeth's thorns had stopped, it was Katelyn who had used her regalia's ability to steal their momentum. With the stolen momentum, she had rocketed into the air and before the British Thorn Queen knew what had happened, Katelyn had slammed her head into the cage floor. After that, Janet attempted to attack again, but before she could get off the ground, Ryan had shattered her ATs while Katelyn use the opportunity to finish the English Thunder Queen with a kick.

John did not look happy that England had two losses while all the other teams had one win each. And Japan and America, unlike the other two teams, didn't even have one loss. John said nothing but he glared at his team. For a while nothing happened. Then the screen beeped and the final three matches were displayed.

**CH: Rainbow-Rumble vs GB: Light-Gem  
AM: Flame-Chill vs JP: Fang-Thunder  
JP: Horn-Water vs CH: General-Rumble**

**Hey guys...well I hope those of you who are still reading like this chapter and I apologize deeply for being such a terrible updater...yeah...so anyway, I hope you all enjoy. -btw the math in this part is sooooo hard gah, gotta headache doing this-**


End file.
